


Cacozealous: imitating badly

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Series: Kirkmall AU [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kirkmall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: prompt by nelsynoo





	Cacozealous: imitating badly

“-burned my cookies and now they’re black and bitter JUST LIKE MY LIFE, Jeth, I am NOT having a meltdown I’M NOT YELLING!!!” Patsy opened her eyes wide and threw her arms around like floppy tentacles.

“Oh sweetest cookie, you need to have sex immediately. I know it’d help because I’ve had sex three times today already.” Merrill smirked and lasciviously leaned against the counter. When her eyes met Patsy’s, they both started giggling hysterically.

“Adorable.” Isabela was sitting on the bean bag chair (most people would call it lying down, but no such people were in L3V3L UP right now), sipping an iced coffee and watching Merrill and Patsy do terrible impressions with bemusement and pity. “You ladies are… spot on.”

Merrill beamed at the compliment and changed her posture, obviously switching characters. Her hands inside her pockets and a dramatic frown on her face… Isabela snorted at the same time as Patsy SHRIEKED with laughter.

“Oh no, Merrill! Don’t do this to me!”

“Patsy… Hello.” Merrill’s voice could never be as deep as Fenris’ but nobody could say that she wasn’t trying.

“Hi Fenris.”

“Hello. Patsy.” The frown deepened, if that was even possible. “Would you like to join me in the storage room.”

Patsy put her head on the counter, unable to control her laughter.

“Do not worry about the customers. Merrill has learned to turn up the music whenever we disappear into it.”

“Wait, what?” Now it was Isabela’s turn to shriek while Patsy’s head shot up in panic.

“She is a wonderful co-worker and friend and I am delighted that she is so supportive of my it’s not a relationship but it totally is but I don’t have a ‘girlfriend’ but I totally do but-”

“Merrill! Maker, no! Too real!” Patsy’s head was as red as… Bela pulled down her top a little… yep! As read as her bra. Fascinating.

Back to her normal adorable self, Merrill excitedly clapped her hands and seemed to be jumping up and down. “I win! You owe me an ice cream!”

Bela closed her eyes and with a smirk she sunk even further into the chair, while the two bickered and giggled in the background. A good day.


End file.
